Twisted Reality
by Potatokillerx
Summary: What happens when a teen needs to know how to deal with his predator like life. And find his mother, if she is alive
1. Default Chapter

Neonobu / Time to jumpstart my fan fic career with some AVP action

Twisted Reality 

Ever just want a real reality, where you live with other kids like you, where everything about you isn't strange to other kids, I should know, All I know is my mom was human, because I live with my father, and he is a predator. I never knew my mother, but I can speak two languages, predator and human. Every day, my life is the same, learn to be part of the clan. Even thought I am a half-breed of human and predator, they still need me to be a hunter, but I only have one goal, and that is to see my mother for the first time, if she is even alive. All of my sleepless nights, which is every night, I think about my life, and how strange it is. I have to go through this nightly torture because three years ago, when I was eleven years old, I was taken on a hunt to be an observer for the next portion of the writing of the bestiary of all human infantry units. They sensed us, and found us unguarded, they attacked with all brute force, I had to fight for my honor, and they beat me, on the brink of conciseness, they dragged me back to their base. The predators knew I fought back, so they rescued me, but they found out that a connection in my brain was damaged, that connection was in fact, fatigue. I never had to sleep again. I think of it as some sort of torture. Maybe I was dishonorable in the past life. All I can do is hope that I meet my mother and get out of this reality, this twisted reality.

Since I am fourteen years of age, I have to go to the coming of age hunt in five months from tomorrow. So I am learning the advanced combat arts, like using the shoulder mounted guns and the spear and spear guns. The elders of our tribe think that I have a destiny with them. I have my own destiny, my own life. Nothing can change that fact. As soon as the hunt is over, I shall leave, undetected by anyone, and find my own meaning in this life, this body, this reality. And nothing can change that.


	2. Prequil To Slumber

Neonobu/ Sorry it has been to long, but I have been caught up in school and all of that stuff, but on with the story.

Twisted Reality, Chapter 2

5 months till coming of age hunt,

After waiting for the morning to come, I get up and look at the predator kid I share a bunk with. We only had 2 hours before the teaching portion of the day started and he was still sleeping like a baby. I shook my head, and then headed for the armory to get the standard-grade predator armor. We had to wear it everywhere except for our sleeping quarters. I thought that it was a strange rule. Yet, today when I went in, I found that the standard grade armor was replaced with the advanced-grade armor. Its not strange, its just it is only my armor that was replaced. I put my mask on, but it said I had a message. All of the words were scrambled, like it was sent from thousands of miles away. I decided to keep it a secret, mostly because it was in English. All of these distractions wasted me an hour to get ready, and I could hear that the others were starting to get up, so I stashed the armor away and found a replacement armor in the replacement area. I didn't want any one to know about the armor I just received. So I casually went off to the Alien Anatomy class.

The teacher told us to study the hologram of the basic Alien Runner. He pointed out to us that the alien runner somehow has a faster running speed, but besides that it is the weakest alien at endurance, a couple of strong hits will take it down. Quite bored with this, I started to think of how the advanced armor had gotten in my locker. What really sucked is that the teacher broke my thoughts by announcing combat practice at dusk. That meant that I would be in prime condition because I can't get tired, but since it was a team practice I would have to watch out for my team, which would be pretty tired.

At dusk, we proceeded into the battlefield. The conditions were that we were practicing shoulder-mounted gun practice. For our sake, the guns were set onto stun. Standard-grade armor can only stand about 5 shots with the guns on stun. Then the last shot would paralyze us for about 15 minutes. Last man standing wins. When the battle teacher came out of the base, he was carrying the flag that is waved to start the battle. We took our positions. But here is the worst part; I was head-to-head with the toughest predator in the class. The reason: he cheats. The countdown started, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1, Engage!

Using my brain, I find something to use as a shield for a couple of moments. But our team leader is using the rock I hid behind. He and I thought of a way to win. I was to go to the right, while he and the biggest predator on our side cover me. We put the plan into action. While I was running, I noticed that the other predators were chipping away the foe's defenses. Taking out a predator, a fairly easy target for a fast person like me, I make my way to the enemy area. Having only 2 predators left, they were backed into the corner. Yet, When I was running, I counted 3 predators on theirs side left. The grunts of my teammates behind me forced me to turn around and look. Bad move. The big predator shot 2 quick bursts and struck me down. The pain wasn't a stinging stun, but a **_real shot_** from the shoulder mounted guns. The ones that are intended to kill aliens. The blood forming around me, I am forced to suffer the pain, because I can't fall unconscious. It feels like being shocked over and over. When the teacher stops the game, he rushes at me and lifts me to take me to the hospital wing. Before we leave sight, I hear that my team is following me. They are concerned that such a lethal blow may leave me dead. I am one of their better team members. I feel my eyes getting heavier, and for once since the accident years ago, I drift into unconsciousness.


	3. Mid term exams?

Neonobu/ I got bored of the idea, but suddenly, I felt like continuing this fan fic.

TWISTED REALITY: MID TERM EXAMS?

Some say that Predators die with honor in their mind and their hearts. To me, death is the coldest feeling out there, knowing you won't see family or friends ever again. For me, I only have friends. No memories of my mom, barely any of my dad, and nothing else. I don't feel like dying like this. I have too many things left to do. I won't die today.

3 days later. "Wait, he's waking up." It's the voice of our team leader. Almost everyone in the room breathes a sigh of relief. My mind seems clouded; all I know is where I am. I'm in the emergency care room; Where most of the time I am watched. They only put you here if medicomps don't work. It hurts to move, the searing pain is still there. All of my equipment is next to me. The elder walks in and dismisses my teammates, they leave in a hurry. The elder comes closer. "You're lucky to be alive, that shot could have taken out a drone in one shot. You were on the brink of death. You're lucky that the armor nullified most of the shot. You're armor has been replaced, you should get some rest, you'll need it for the mid term exams tomorrow". "Tomorrow! I can barely stand as is. How can I fight"? He said that the medicomps should have a greater effect now that I am awake. He leaves. I guess that there is going to be another sleepless night, but since I can't sleep, it means that I will heal slowly. I administer the first of many medicomps. It makes me feel a little better, but I know the pain will come back.

9 hours later: The elder comes back into the room. He helps me up. He lets me use his spear for a walking stick. I've only seen what the test is, and something tells me that I am going to need more strength than I can muster.

Neonobu/ I know it is kind of short, but this is a 2 part chapter, so keep reading fan fic


End file.
